Blood Tears
by ForgottenAngelKurishi
Summary: Blood Tears is about the live of three main girls, Nyna: an orphan with no known origin, Viola Graves: A child of a wealthy family, and Attoli Hawkes: also a child of a wealty family who's mother has died. Don't wanna spoil much so read to find out more!


My name … is Nyna. I am an orphan. I don't know if my birth parents are alive or dead. I don't really know that much about myself at all. I was told that I was left at the doorstep of my orphanage when I was just a couple months old. Mrs. Lilith told me I was an amazing sight to see because of my peculiar eye color, or colors I should say. My left eye is red and my right eye is blue.

Our orphanage was really poor. We barely had anything to wear, or anything to eat. We all had to beg on the street for all the change we could get our hands on. At the end of the day we summed up all the money we earned just to get a couple of bread loaves for the twelve of us to eat at the time. One day while I was out begging I saw this wealthy girl pass me by with her mother. She had long orange hair that was pulled back with a bow. She spared a glace at me. A few moments had passed and I saw her again. "Hello," she said as she gave me some food to eat, I was amazed at that, "my name is Viola." Viola … that name sounded so pretty so me. "My name is Nyna," I told her, she smiled at me. I was very confused, but happy at the same time. Why would an aristocrat like her pay any attention to an orphan begging on the street like me. "VIOLA DARLING GET AWAY FROM THAT FILTH THIS INSTANT!," it was her mother beckoning for her to get away from me … the filth. Viola gave me a look a grief, put something in my hands, and went to her mother. I was shocked to see what was in my hands. It was over one hundred dollars. I gathered all my things and ran straight to the orphanage. I had chicken and juice for the first time, we all had a great meal that night.

I ran a little late to my begging spot the next day it wasn't that necessary to beg the next day but I decided to anyway. To me amazement I saw Viola there. Was she waiting for me? She turned her face and saw me coming. "Took awhile didn't it?" she said to me. I was in awe," What … why are you here?" "I don't know, " she said," I felt like I needed to. I suppose … I wanted to see you. To help you, I guess." I was still in shock … this wealthy girl … she wanted to help me and all she knows is my name … why? After an awkward pause she continued on saying," So where do you live? Is it far from here?" " It's Lilith Orphanage," I told her," it is four blocks down the street from here." " Take me," she said, I nodded and we started walking there," so how old are you, I'm eight?" "I am six years old ," I told her," … Do you remember my name?" Viola smiled at me and said," Yes. It's Nyna. You speak very well for your age. Do you go to school?" "No I don't," I old her," I've always spoken this way since I could. Barely know who I am. Can't explain half of the things about myself." She patted me on the head and said," You don't have to what you are to know who you are. You can only be you, right?" What she said to me made a lot of sense, but … I'd still like to know who I am. After another awkward pause she said," You're eyes are very strange. I'm never seen anything like them before. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I think they're very pretty" " Really, first time I ever heard something like that. Everyone who sees me think I'm a demon child or something. Even all the new kids from the orphanage who come in are scared of me at first, but unlike in the public they get to know who I am. Not that they normally talk to me on a regular basis" I told her. " So you don't have any friends?" she asked me. I nodded a no and she continued saying," Well, I guess I'm the first then." I just stopped in amazement … my first friend. She realized I wasn't walking anymore and took my arm," What are you just standing there for? Come on?" I stared at her and smiled. I had my very first friend …. I was so happy.

It has been nine years since Viola and I met. I'm now fourteen years old and It'll be my first day of high school soon. Viola is very charitable. She always help the orphanage. Her mother doesn't like it much but her father gives Viola anything she wants. The orphange almost looks like a fancy Inn. Tiled floors, every room furnished to each child's liking, clean running water, a beautiful garden filled with food baring plants and flowers. I got my own room, unlike the other kids who were pared up into threes. I guess you can say Viola spoils me … she gets me anything I may need. I don't know what would have happened if we never met … I don't even want to think about that … I don't ever want Viola to go away … I don't know what I'd do if she ever did …

* * *

Hope you guys liked it

This is the link to my Deviantart profile so you can look at the characters of Blood Tears:

.com/

This is my universal E-mail that I use for my Myspace and Gaiaonline and other things:

I'll Update as soon as possible. Peace Out ^-^v


End file.
